Plunnies 20
by Itoma
Summary: Just easing my self back into writing with some good old fashion (not to mention shameless) Kagome plunnies. First up! The poster boy for bad boy digimon, Beelzemon! (Rated M for potential later chapters)
1. Beelzemon

So… I wrote a thing…. ALSO….

All the brownies in the world to who ever makes me a hot and steamy Beelzemon/kagome pairing. And not necessarily the Beelzemon from either Digimon Tamers or Digimon Fusion. Just a Beelzemon in some universe canon or alternate.

You can even use my Beelzemon, Be-el (clever name right?), if it suits you. In other news I present my take on the pairing!

* * *

><p>"Be-el, I…. don't understand why you decided on me as your partner. I don't even know why you need a partner. You've already reached mega level, you're demon lord of the digital world."<p>

Blue eyes looked up from the small white digivice that sat in her palm to the tall somewhat lanky figure that stood a few feet before her. He pulled the trigger of the gun he was holding and milliseconds later the large Skullgreymon that had been tearing up the digital world was reduced to a small harmless egg.

"There's another one fer yer… collection," Beelzemon spoke, his voice thick with an accent she equated with mobsters in old american movies.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up quickly retrieving the egg, holding it snuggly in her arms "I told you… its not a collection, its a nursery. When this little guy hatches he and all the others are going to need direction so they don't turn into well…"

She trailed off, looking up at the mountainside, a large crater was in the place of where most of the mountain should be. Skullgreymon's Dark Shot attack was particularly effective where destroying the general area was concerned.

"C'mon, lets get back home," Be-el said, his long arms wrapping around her pulling her close to his leanly muscled torso as large black feathered wings sprouted from his back.

* * *

><p>Beelzemon watched as Kagome walked through her makeshift nursery having appropriated one of the rooms of his castle and filling it with incubators, most of which had digieggs nestled inside them.<p>

His gaze narrowed as he watched her set up an incubator for the latest egg they had collected. He had never really bothered to watch his human partner do anything. Nothing she had done had ever really interested him to any degree.

She had always just been a status symbol to him. It seemed all the strongest digimon had human partners, it was by some kind of dumb luck that a digivice had appeared before her when he found her.

Lately though he had found himself becoming more and more intrigued by her. She'd all but given up on her life in the human world and settled herself down in his domain in the digital world. She cared so much about guiding the young digimon. And sometimes… he could swear he could see this far off look in her eyes… as if being in the digital world reminded her of somewhere else.

What other crazy world could she have possibly been too?

He scowled at the thought. On some level it bothered him that she was thinking of being anywhere that wasn't with him. It didn't matter that on a functional level he didn't need her for anything in particular - he had amassed enough data and energy that the only way he'd ever revert to his earlier forms is if he was deleted and reverted to a digiegg, and his status as a demon lord digimon made him damn near indestructible - she was his partner which meant she belonged to him! She could have her digiegg hobby, but her main focus should always be him!

Shouldn't it?

He felt soft lips peck his cheek, pulling him out of his own musings to find Kagome standing before him, arms casually crossed over her chest, brilliant blue eyes watching him curiously.

Beelzemon touched his cheek where she had kissed him and jumped back.

"The hell was that for?!" He exclaimed.

Kagome chuckled at him. Chuckled…. at a demon lord class digimon! He was pretty sure there was a rule somewhere that said he had to flay someone who did that.

"Just a small thank you," She explained, turning to observe all the eggs in her nursery, "I know you don't like me spending so much time down here looking after the digieggs when we could be looking for monsters for you to fight

Beelzemon yawned in response, "Its whatever…. not like there's anyone worth fightin' anyhow."

He felt her arms wrap around his waist, hugging herself close and resting her head on his chest.

"But still…. thank you, Be-el," She whispered softly.

With a grunt he picked her up, earning a surprised yelp from her. "Don't make a fuss about it… now come on.. I'm tired."

Kagome; it felt as though she was some how more than just his partner, but he just… couldn't seem to figure out why.

She didn't struggle against his hold as he carried her up to his personal chambers, nor did she try to move away when he fell back on the bed and pulled her close before casually falling asleep.


	2. Shiny Make up

No pairing this time around…. just a little blurb I had floating about in my head.

Hope you all enjoy and perhaps inspire you to write something as well.

* * *

><p>Queen Metalia<p>

The great evil that had set its eyes on earth more than a millennia ago.

It was vast, its entire being burned with raw power.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.

Six bodies hung limply in the sky, suspended by the power of the malevolent creature that now beset Tokyo.

She knew them… at least most of them. Usagi. Ami. Rei. Makoto. Minako.

The were an example. Made to all those who would dare oppose Metalia.

The city was slowly becoming hers. Metalia reached out and grasped at the darkness that lived inside all human beings. She took control and consumed their minds.

And all Kagome could do was watch.

She had no power. Not anymore.

She didn't have Inuyasha to save her.

She couldn't become a sailor scout like the friends she had made.

"You can do something."

A masculine voice spoke in her ear.

Her blue eyes turned to the side and found no one.

"There is a power you can use." Another stated.

"It won't be enough to beat Metalia," spoke a third.

"Who's there?!" Kagome jumped to her feet, the bottoms of her shoes making a soft clack against the stone pathways of her family's shrine.

"That isn't important. What matters is that you want to save them." She saw a flash of blue eyes this time in the air before her, but in the time it took to blink they were gone.

"What we will lend you will only work this once. It is not something that belongs to you, you cannot keep it." The first voice spoke again.

"If… if it'll help them, please. Let me use it!" She pleaded to the voices, the ground rumbling with the approach of Metalia, the massive being was tearing through the city now, creating wanton destruction.

"The power of the knights will be yours then…. use it wisely, for it will not last."

"How do I use it?" She asked, but there was no response this time, the voices were gone. And in their place sat a small pen but a few short feet from her. It was gold, upon the cap sat a gold ring encrusted with four gems.

She knew how to use that… she'd seen the others use them often enough.

Snatching it up from the ground she glared at the creature that now eyed her from the bottom of the shrine stairs.

"What were those foolish souls plotting? Tell me, little girl." Metalia's voice rung deep in her ear, yet it still sounded distinctly feminine as if the mass of living energy actually had a gender.

Defiantly she rose the pen in the air and called out, "Make up!"


End file.
